pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jpmrocks7
Welcome Hello, Jpmrocks7, and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- Bullet Francisco (Talk) 05:03, 12 January 2012 Reply Great idea. You can be a sysop to help out the wiki :D. Also, I could help out when I have time, but I am going to have to look for time. THx. Conker's Bad Fur Day 16:02, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Reply I know for a fact that one of the Super Mario Wiki editors used to edit here. To edit a page majorly, just expand it with all of the details you know. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:33, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Go for it. I won't edit the Super Smash Bros. Brawl page by the way k? Conker's Bad Fur Day 15:59, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yep. You can move the page. When I have time, i'll help. Conker's Bad Fur Day 15:12, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Excellent job :D. Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:16, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :K. Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Try deleting them and move them to their respective article. Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:53, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Excellent idea. Go for it. I'll help edit this wiki a bit to help you out on cleanup. Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:57, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::I love all of your great ideas. You don't need to ask me for permsission all these great ideas. You can just do all of it. Tell me when you are done with something tthough cuz I am busy on hundreds of other wikis and I don't edit here a lot. Thanks. P.S. I gotta go. Conker's Bad Fur Day 02:04, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Its natural. Also, I am not really a Main Page professional. You can add a polls section though. Sorry 4 late reply. Was busy. Conker's Bad Fur Day 04:16, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Replies (2) ::::To add a poll, use this: ---Write question here--- ---Answer--- ---Anwser--- ---Answer--- That turns into this: ---Write question here--- ---Answer--- ---Answer--- ---Answer--- You can do enough answers to go to infinite. Cool correct? P.S. about the reel, louie and Olimar pages. Could you please move 'em all onto their respective articles e.g. notes about Bulborb must be moved onto its article. I helped fix this quite a bit so I am helping a bit with these Pikmin stuff. Conker's Bad Fur Day 04:26, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome. Conker's Bad Fur Day 04:32, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Try looking online. It's an excellent idea. You may do it. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:03, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Reply I'll see how to organize it... Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:05, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading!Reviewportal77 20:35, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Reply Whoops. Sorry, forgot about the Glitches page. See, I am busy on tons of other Wikias so, um sorry. Hope you understand. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:22, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think I want to merge all of the glitches articles into one for now. You can do so for now, but I kind of want to make my choice on which wikis I want to edit. Hope u understand. I could just generally fix-up the articles (means to fix mistakes and maybe add HQ images. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:25, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks ;). Conker's Bad Fur Day 04:48, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi D64 15:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Why the heck do you keep deleting pages?! For crying out loud, we don't have journals on treasures because of you! Maplestripe 18:07, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Want to Help Hey Jpmrocks wanted your opinion on what do you hope to do to make pikmin 1&2 our main pages? I was hoping you would allow me to help. I've been playing both games since they came out, and I would love to help newcomers to Pikmin understand it better. GruntMiner312 19:40, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I Already told Crystal Lucario But some of the pages like the Giant Breadbug have incomplete notes and are completely locked for no apparent reason. As an admin could you help me look into it? Yeah sorry I forgot that, just had a long day. GruntMiner312 01:07, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Can you please sign your name? I can't respond to an anonymous person. Jpmrocks No no no I didn't say Crystal Lucario did it I just said that I told him. For all we know he isn't involved. Ok I see. A list would still help, so It's easier to scout around. Jpmrocks Here is the list I realized that most of the creatures from the first Pikmin that were also in Pikmin 2 are locked but strangely a few do have notes and the only locked section is the notes. Here are the creatures that are locked: When I have free time today, I'll look into it and unlock these pages. Thanks for the help! Jpmrocks No thank you I am a dedicated Pikmin fan and thanks to your assistance I can add the notes to these creatures. I will also add a list for Pikmin 2 Creatures. GruntMiner312 22:30, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Good luck with your quest in helping us out! Jpmrocks Here is the second list. Please note that some pages like Ranging Bloyster are labeled incomplete because they have some notes, but not all the notes. I also took the liberty to add the plants. GruntMiner312 22:55, February 28, 2012 (UTC) 184.47.49.116 I request that this vandal be blocked. --Thenewguy34 19:30, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Blocking Block the vandal called 184.47.49.116. He is vandalizing everything. --Thenewguy34 19:40, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Just a Reminder Please keep fan-made art and variants from real images off the site. It gets difficult to identify from real images and can wind up on a page it shouldn't be on. Main Hub Page? On my talk page, you said something about a main hub page. I don't seem to understand what you're asking; can you explain to me what you mean? --Thenewguy34 20:19, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Protected Pages? I'm not sure what pages are protected that you are talking about; I can't find any of them in the protection log. I have seen random pages protected, but I don't see any potential issues with those. As for a beta page, I'll need support for that, since finding pre-release information is not my forte. However, I'll do what I can, despite the projects I'm working on elsewhere. --Thenewguy34 14:16, April 29, 2012 (UTC) there, ive got a couple things up, ill wait for your opinion to do more; what else do you want me to addHades 97 15:25, May 11, 2012 (UTC) i dont know how you could do that, try posting a question in the community wiki there, i added a latest blogs bar on the side of the page, would you want me to add a poll about anything like on the Kid Icaus wiki? Hades 97 22:37, May 11, 2012 (UTC) well i guess you could change it if you went into the admin controlpanel but that would change it for all the pages--Hades 97 00:04, May 12, 2012 (UTC)